This invention relates to a window cover system for vehicles and, more particularly, to a system including privacy, ventilating and screen type window shades particularly adapted for van use.
Various types of window covers for autos have been proposed for precluding entry of sunlight therethrough. Also, various types of screens for use in connection with vehicle windows have also been proposed. It is thus desirable to have a cover system which provides shading/privacy, ventilation and screening functions. These functions are desirable particularly when a vehicle is being utilized in a camping environment.
It is noted that various types of vehicles now have rear side windows of a vent-type construction. These windows pivot about a vertical axis between closed and open positions to allow ventilation therethrough. Heretofore, no type of window shade has been found which is particularly adapted to provide privacy and/or screen functions to such a window type. Furthermore, in connection with such a system it is desirable to have a window shade particularly adapted for windshield use.
In response thereto I have devised a window cover system comprising a windshield shade, side window shade with user-selectable ventilating capabilities and a rear vent Window shade having a window screen capability. Each shade is designed to fit into the frame surrounding the appropriate window so as to provide a privacy function. The side window shades have screened openings therein which can be covered/uncovered to selectably allow ventilation therethrough. The rear vent window shade includes a screen extending from the perimeter of the shade and to the vehicle so as to bridge the gap between the window and vehicle. The screen which precludes the passage of insects through this opening. Alternatively, I provide a screen which is easily fitted about the edge of the vent window so as to provide a screening function when the rear vent window is in an open position.